Becoming One
by FluffyLovePants
Summary: Wesker wants this cat and mouse game to end with Chris. The only way is to make that happen is to let Christopher come have a taste of his world. One shot. Warning: The story has smutty yaoi. If that's not your cup of tea then don't read. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. Capcom does.


Chris didn't know what was going on. One second he was fighting the blond tooth and nail, now he was being kissed by him.

Gun shots and grunts were heard from below as Sheva and Jill fought. They were slowly being tuned out as Chris melted into the kiss.

Chris didn't want this. He struggled to get out of the grip of Wesker, but the more he struggled the more he was restrained by the man.

A flame deep inside Chris started creeping up inside. It was getting stronger every time the blond swept over the sweet spots in his mouth, every time his hands ran down his sides and up his chest, finding a nipple and rubbing it to life. It kept growing little by little with everything the blond did.

Wesker broke the kiss, giving Chris the need to breath. He looked into brown eyes. His face was red, his eyes full of lust and want. His body trembled slightly underneath him.

"I don't want this..." Wesker chuckled. "Your body says otherwise."

A hand slipped down a thigh and rubbed at the growing member. Chris let out a silent moan that didn't go unnoticed. He immediately put his hand to his mouth so no other lustful sound would come out. Wesker saw this and wasn't too pleased. He put the hand back on the stoned table Chris was sitting on.

"Now now Christopher be a good boy." Wesker whisper as he nibbled on the BSAA agents ear lobe. He felt him shiver at the words. Slowly Chris was becoming putty in his hands. He has him

right where he wanted him. He wanted Chris to be his and only his. Making the man only crave him and want only him. He thought about the man being side by side with him as he took over the world. He would make people kneel before both of them. It was time to end this cat and mouse game they've been playing for over the years. He caught this mouse long ago now it was time for him to come and have a taste of his world.

Fingers were brought into Chris's face. "Suck." Chris obeyed and went to suck on the digits before him. His tongue went and licked each finger eagerly. He swirled around each one making sure they were as wet as he could make them. He knew what was coming next but his lust filled mind didn't much care. He wanted those fingers inside of him. Moaning at the thought Wesker took his hand away. A wet finger went to rub at the small entrance. He pushed a finger slowly inside, feeling the warmth of Chris engulf his finger. Chris gave a whimper at the intrusion, feeling it burn when it got passed the ring of muscle.

Chris rapped his arms around the blonde's neck, wanting something to hold on to as another finger went inside him. He bit his lip as Wesker started to make scissoring motions.

"Relax Christopher, you'll feel better in no time." He purred into the man's ear. Just as the blonde predicted it, his finger brushed over the bundle of nerves inside Chris, making the brunette fling his head back as a delightful moan escaped his lips. "Ahhh" Wesker kept brushing over that little sweet spot, making Chris spew out all kinds of lustful sounds.

Satisfied with teasing the boy, he took his fingers out. Chris whimpered as the digits left him. Feeling empty wasn't a pleasant feeling. Wesker noticed and gave a smirk.

He spat in his hand and rubbed it at his hard, aching member. Wesker went and nipped and licked at the brunette's necked while he playfully went and rubbed his tip at his enemy's entrance. Chris tried to wiggle so it could penetrate him, filling him. But Wesker pulled away each time. "W-wesker please..." Chris pleaded quietly.

Feeling pleased with the plea. He pushed in. He muffled Chris's cry with his lips as he continued to push. God Chris was tight. It was hard to not just fuck the man right here, but he wanted Christopher to enjoy this. He kept pushing till he was too the hilt inside the man. He rubbed soothing circles on his hip to help him relax.

Once he felt him relax, he started thrusting in a slow but deep pace, making Chris rap his legs around his hips. He looked at his face and saw he was in pure bliss. His brown eyes were half lidded, his mouth parted slightly. It was a beautiful face for Chris. He wanted to see more of it, he would make sure of it. Chris was so close to becoming his.

Wesker quickened the pace and started slamming into Chris, hitting his prostate dead on each time. Chris greedily started to match Wesker thrusts with his own, making waves and waves of pleasure spike through his body. "Hah Wesker..ahh." Wesker growled as his name was called making him thrust even more hungrily into Chris.

Wesker could feel the brunette was close from the rate of his heartbeat. Chris went to stroke his ignored dick, but Wesker batted his hands away. He wanted him to come from just him.

Wesker leaned in close to Chris's ear, hot breath trickled down his neck. "Come for me Christopher." And that was what did it for him. Chris came and oh god he came. He shook violently as he came. Screaming the blonde's name as he did. Wesker was soon to follow. Feeling Chris tight in around him, he gave a few more thrusts tell he was spilling his seed inside him.

He held Chris tell they both came down from there high. He lifted the brunette's head and looked into his eyes. As he did Chris gave a screaming cry as searing pain shot through his head and body. He cupped his head and continued to scream. If felt like something was trying to rip him apart. It felt like he was dying. "What...did...you..." Things were starting to fade to black. He tried to concentrate on anything. He wasn't going to die like this. He wasn't going to give up. All he heard before he slipped into darkness was "Your mine, Christopher."

Sheva came running to her partners scream. She gasped at what the sight she saw. Wesker holding Chris's body. "C-Chris!" She called, but no answer. She couldn't breath. Her partner was dead in the hands of that madman. She was to late. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind a restrained from Jill. "You bastard! I'll kill..." Her sentence was cut off as she heard Chris scream again and shoot up.

Chris was panicking. His senses were picking up everything. He could hear every little thing to Sheva's raged breathing to a heart beat he felt. He felt a warmness like a connection to something or someone. He noticed Wesker still holding him. He looked at him and saw him smile. He caressed his cheek.

Wesker got what he wanted. Chris was finally his. He looked into his eyes and saw specks of gold in his eyes like his own. He felt Chris's heart beat and warmth inside of him. His virus created a connection between the two and they were bonded. He felt everything Chris felt as Chris did with him. He pulled the brunette close and whispered "Mine."


End file.
